1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to displaying and storing string lighting, such as Christmas or other holiday lighting.
2. Description of Prior Art
This invention relates to holding string lighting, specifically those used for holiday decorations.
Around the holidays people commonly decorate with string lighting such as Christmas lights. Attaching these lights is done with staples, nails, screws, and such things which can do damage to the structure they are being secured to, or the wire of the lighting itself. If the wire gets damaged it can cause a fire due to wires shorting together.
The lighting is usually installed and removed every holiday. This can be time consuming to accomplish and causes undue breakage and wire damage.